


The Spirits Told Me

by AFireInTheAttic



Series: Quote Meme Prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Psych Fusion, F/M, Implied Cora/Boyd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFireInTheAttic/pseuds/AFireInTheAttic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora had broken into the crime scene while Kira had followed hesitantly after and picked out the clues. That was the way their operation worked. Cora got them into trouble and Kira found a way to make the best of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spirits Told Me

**Author's Note:**

> stydiascira asked: "You are adorable" Scira

"How’d you do that?" Call-Me-Scott was practically out of breath when he caught up to them, and his partner, Detective Boyd, silently handed him his inhaler. "Thanks!" he said, and took a puff. He looked at her expectantly.

Kira shrugged awkwardly. “Uh, spirits? They told me.”

Next to her, Cora actually sighed.

Kira glared at her. “I just—I got a message from the victim. She told me where to find the weapon.” That was a lie—Cora had broken into the crime scene while Kira had followed hesitantly after and picked out the clues. That was the way their operation worked. Cora got them into trouble and Kira found a way to make the best of it.

Even if that meant pretending to be a psychic.

"Right," Detective Boyd said flatly. "Because you’re psychic."

She wasn’t pulling the wool over everyone’s eyes, though.

She crossed her arms, a little nervous. “Yep. I learned to interpret the spirits really quickly in college.” She waved a hand before immediately crossing her arms again. “It’s just—a lot about listening and being open.”

Scott beamed. “That’s really cool!” he enthused. “I can’t believe I get to work with a psychic detective.”

"Consultant," Boyd corrected, still glaring at her mistrustfully. "And also a phony."

"Don’t talk about her like that!" Cora snapped immediately, getting in his face. She tended to get offended about a lot of things, but in this case it was important to keep up the charade. Cora was the protective best friend who had been fighting off naysayers since college and Kira was the willowy psychic who never bothered to defend herself. It was (mostly) acting. "You’re just angry because she found the murder weapon and you two couldn’t find the your left shoes!"

Kira was grateful, really.

"That was really cool," Scott said again. "Stiles is gonna be so excited to hear about this…"

"Who’s Stiles ?" she asked curiously, leaning forward despite herself. She couldn’t really help it—Scott was the cutest guy she’d ever seen, plus he believed the whole psychic schtick. It was kind of sweet to run into someone who was basically the person she’s pretending to be—open to the supernatural and open to people.

Of course, she was lying. Everything she can do, all the observation and guesswork that’s always right, she learned from her mother. It was just practiced senses and a little bit of law-bending, courtesy of Cora, who was pretending to she wasn’t attracted to Detective Boyd.

"Stiles was my partner back in Beacon Hills," he explained, waving a hand. "He always said he wanted to meet a psychic." His eyes got impossibly bigger. "Do you think I could introduce the two of you sometime?"

"You are adorable." She blurted it on impulse, almost, and immediately wanted to kick herself. Unfortunately she wasn’t really flexible enough, but she could probably get Cora to do it for her later.

He blushed and looked away. “Um, thanks.” He fiddled with the sleeve of his jacket, and then shyly grinned at her. “So…any new leads from the spirits?”

She grinned back tiredly. “I’m sure something will turn up.”

Cora would make sure of that.


End file.
